


Running Out Of Time

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Descendants Soulmate AUs [10]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Everyone has a countdown clock on their wrist counting down until they meet their soulmate.





	Running Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Last one in my Soulmate series.

17:3:1:5:2:6:22.

That’s what the clock on your wrist had said the moment you were born. That meant you had 17 years, 3 months, 1 week, 5 days, 2 hours, 6 minutes and 22 seconds from the moment you were born to the moment you met the person you were destined to spend the rest of your life with… Your soulmate.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

5:6:2:3:1:8:29 (5 years, 6 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 1 hour, 8 minutes, 29 seconds to go)

Everyone around you was always comparing their clocks, trying to guess who their soulmate might be. For you, though, nobody else’s clock matched yours.

“Um, Fairy Godmother?” you asked her one day. “What if nobody else’s matches mine?”

“I promise you, deary, that you have a soulmate. It might simply be that they are older than you, or younger than you, or they may even be at a school further away from Auradon and you will meet them at a later date. There are many different kingdoms, my dear, so you have nothing to worry about,” she smiled, hopefully reassuring you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

0:9:0:1:5:6:45. (9 months, 1 day, 5 hours, 6 minutes, 45 seconds to go)

Everyone always said that living in Auradon was a dream, but for you it was a nightmare. Over the years every one of your friends had found their soulmate one way or another. There had been a number of multi-kingdom parties and meetings and still your soulmate was nowhere in sight. You were beginning to think that you didn’t actually have one and that your clock was simply counting down the days till you died of loneliness.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

0:7:2:4:7:38:19. (7 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 7 hours, 38 minutes, 19 seconds to go)

“Why do you wanna know so much about the Isle?” asked Carlos one day when you were busy asking him and the others more questions.

“I’m just curious,” you shrugged.

“{Y/N},” sighed Jay. “It’s rough over there. I really don’t think you want to know what it’s like over there… You’ll only upset yourself.”

“Is it really that bad?” you asked.

“It’s extremely dangerous,” sighed Evie. “People fight over everything, food’s scarce, even finding a place to sleep is an ordeal. The only way to be safe is to find a group and hope that you can trust them.”

“Do you think Ben will keep his promise of bringing more kids over?”

“Maybe,” sighed Evie. “I hope he does. There are so many who deserve to be here.”

“Just not Uma and her crew,” muttered Mal, skimming through her mother’s spell book.

“Who’s Uma?” you asked.

“Someone you really don’t want to meet,” said Carlos. “Her and her pirate friends aren’t exactly friendly, even by Isle standards.”

You hadn’t wanted to admit to anyone, but the more you’d heard about the Isle of the Lost, you more you began to wonder if your soulmate could be there. You’d only asked questions about the Isle in the hope of finding a way to get over there to find out for sure, but now you were pinning your hopes on Ben being able to bring everyone across because you weren’t sure you’d be able to cope over on the Isle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

0:1:1:3:6:30:49. (1 month, 1 week, 3 days, 6 hours, 30 minutes, 49 seconds to go)

It’d been six months since Mal and the others had come to Auradon… Six months since more kids from the Isle of the Lost had started to come over… Six months of still not being any closer to finding your soulmate… Six months of wondering if you could persuade Ben to let you go to the Isle.

“The answer is no, {Y/N},” said Ben. “I’m sorry, but it’s just too dangerous.”

“But Ben, think about it. So many kids are saying no because you just send the guards over. If someone from Auradon was to go as well, you might be able to persuade more people to come…”

“It’s not happening, {Y/N}. I’m sorry.”

Ben walked away, leaving you stood alone.

ON THE ISLE OF THE LOST

“Why exactly are we not going?” asked Harry as he looked at the scrolls in front of him on the counter at the chip shop.

“Do you really want to be there with all those pretty pink princesses?” asked Uma.

“No, but if it gets us away from here….”

Harry wasn’t going to admit that the idea of the pretty pink princesses was exactly why he wanted to go. He’d known for a long time now that his soulmate wasn’t on the Isle of the Lost and he was almost certain that they must be at Auradon Prep and he didn’t have long left to find them, if the clock on his arm was anything to go by. The only problem was, he was too loyal to Uma and the crew to go against Uma’s orders of staying on the Isle… Or was he?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

0:0:2:1:9:58:9 (2 weeks, 1 day, 9 hour, 58 minutes, 9 seconds to go)

“You’re doing WHAT?” yelled Uma.

“I’m taking up the offer ta go ta Auradon,” said Harry, suddenly not feeling as confident as he had originally.

“So now you’re turning on me too?” asked Uma, pacing around the chip shop.

“No! I’m not turning on anyone,” sighed Harry in frustration. “Uma, you were the one who originally wanted us ta all go there, claim what is yours, and this is the only way we’re going ta get there. There is no other way off this Isle. We’ve tried. If we don’t take these offers we’ll spend the rest of our days here, stuck with the parents who despise us.”

“So it’s got nothing to do with this?” asked Uma, tugging up Harry’s sleeve where is clock was counting down on his wrist.

“So what if it has? What is so wrong with me wanting ta find my soulmate? Huh? I want ta find that one person who is gonna understand me more than anyone else… The one person who is actually gonna…”

“Don’t even say it!”

“Yeh don’t get it Uma. Yeh so focused on getting yeh revenge on Mal that yeh can’t think of anything else. I don’t want that. I’ve seen what loneliness has done ta my father and I don’t want that. I don’t want ta be like him. I’m going, and so’s Gil. It’s up ta you if yeh join us.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

0:0:0:0:2:8:39 (2 hours, 8 minutes, 39 seconds to go)

Uma hadn’t taken the chance to come to Auradon, but Harry, Gil and a few other members of Uma’s crew had. They’d all been getting on well over the last two weeks, but you hadn’t been able to actually spend much time with them… which annoyed you because you were hoping to find out whether one of the could possibly be your soulmate and, as the clock constantly reminded you, time was running out.

“Two hours,” you muttered to yourself, looking at the clock on your arm yet again. “Two hours and I have no idea what I’m going to do.”

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL

“I don’t know what ta do, Gil,” sighed Harry. “There’s way too many lasses in this school. I’ve only got two hours left ta find her.”

“You’re thinking way too much. You know you’re going to find her, cause the clocks are never wrong. So just relax. Go for a walk, you’ll probably bump into her along the way.”

Harry looked over at his long-time friend.

“When did yeh get so smart?”

“I don’t know. I don’t like it, it’s scary,” chuckled Gil.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

0:0:0:0:0:10:30 (10 minutes, 30 seconds to go)

Harry would never admit it, but Gil had been right. He felt a lot more relaxed as he’d walked around the school grounds. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was, and that didn’t actually bother him. As he walked he’d come across a bridge. Part of him thought about turning back, but his curiousity had got the better of him and he slowly crossed it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

0:0:0:0:0:1:00 (1 minute to go)

As you sat by the Enchanted Lake, glowing Wish Stone in your hand there was only one wish you had in mind.

“If it’s meant to be, let him show right now,” you said quietly.

Closing your eyes you threw the stone back into the lake.

30…

29…

28…

27…

26…

25…

24…

23…

22…

“What are yeh doing down here on yeh own lass?”

Your eyes shot open and you span around to see Harry walk down the last step towards you.

“Escaping.”

“From what?” he asked, tilting his head to look at you.

“My own thoughts and loneliness.”

“Why would yeh be lonely?”

“Every one else seems to have found their soulmate and mine is nowhere to be found… and time is very very close to being up,” you sighed.

Harry rolled up his own sleeve and smiled, sitting down next to you.

“5… 4… 3… 2… 1…,” he said quietly before suddenly kissing your cheek.

“What are you doing?” you gasped.

“Found you,” he smirked holding his arm up.

The clock on his arm was flashing 0:0:0:0:0:0:0. You blinked at looked at your own, it too was flashing all zeroes.

“I’d given up hope,” you said quietly. “And yet you still found me.”

“Finding yeh was the reason I left the Isle. I didn’t want to turn out like my father. He never found his soulmate, and look what happened with him,” Harry sighed.

“He never found his soulmate? What about your mum?” you asked, instantly regretting it when you saw the look in Harry’s eyes. “Sorry, forget I asked.”

“He was never really sure. He didn’t have his clock,” said Harry, holding up his left hand. “He lost his clock when he lost his hand.”

“Oooooh,” you gasped in realisation.

“Yeah, so he’s spent his life guessing… and obviously getting it wrong.”

“At least you know you’ve found yours,” you said, gently nudging his side.

“That I have,” he smiled, throwing his arm over your shoulders. “And a rather cute one at that.”

“Why Mr Hook, you flatter me,” you chuckled.

“I try my best, princess,” he smiled.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not a princess. I’m just a fairy,” you shrugged.

“Yeh a princess ta me,” he said honestly, kissing your cheek.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3 YEARS LATER…

For years you didn’t think this day would come but now you were stood here with your father waiting for that long awaited music to start and for you to take that short walk to the start of your new life as Mrs Hook.


End file.
